


What If...

by vale_sweetdreams



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Friendship, What-If, motogp au, teammates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:52:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vale_sweetdreams/pseuds/vale_sweetdreams
Summary: One is the runner up of previous season other is a rookie… both with an aggressive past. Can they work together in Repsol Honda?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, basically Marco is still alive and he and Marc are team mates

**_Madrid, 29th January of 2013 – Repsol Honda Team Presentation_ **

It’s not difficult for Marco. Actually, he was expecting it for a while. He won few races last year with a satellite team and was the runner up, never fighting _Jorge Lorenzo_ for the title but yet happy that he was showing why he came.

He was not nervous at all, but his new team mate was shaking like hell and he was starting to worry about him, the kid seems to be about to collapse on the floor. They were waiting for the press conference, but now he couldn’t keep his eyes off the young rider.

The first question is for him. “So Marco, what do you expect for this season?”

He gives his best smile and goes for it. “I hope that I can win.” Everyone laugh, including his teammate. “And also beat Lorenzo. I know now I have the best bike and will be able to fight for the title”

“What do you think about Honda picking up two new riders for this year?”  

He looks at his teammate quickly, thinking about how answer that without hurting him, _yeah, I have feelings for them after all._ “I think it is good, because the motogp needs the new generation and I have already an experience here that can help him and the team”. He smiles back, like wanting to say thank you. Marco nods, it’s time for the younger to face the questions.

He’s done well, after all he is world champion too. He knows how to choose the words like an adult and it surprises the Italian. After the press conference and unveiling the bike, they are on the bar and Marco approaches the young rider, convicted that he wants to know better the person who will race the same bike as his.

“Hey, Marc, are you allowed to drink alcohol?”

“Yeah, I’m almost 20. Don’t you follow the Moto2 riders?” Marc jokes with him and he laugh, the kid is good.

“Actually, I’m only interested in my friend there, don’t have eyes for the others”

“Right. Do you know I’m the champion, right?”

“Yes, I do, I’m not that bad” _haha_

“So, are you friends with your team mate? Never expected you here talking to me, I know you don’t like Spanish”

 _Right, only our first day here and you already play that card?_ “I am not, only with the ones I never raced against”

“They said we must be polite” Marc takes a sip of his beer, Marco impressed with the boy now that they are no longer in front of the cameras, he is really much more relaxed now.

“What do you mean?”

“I did some things, you did some things, with the other riders, I mean, we both have some past”

“Yeah we do, but we don’t need to do that with each other, we can take the others down and win together” he says hoping that Marc catches the joke, relieved when he laugh, relieved that his team mate also has sense of humour.

“Definitely the opposite of what they told me, I don’t think we are allowed to do that”

“Ok, maybe not take Valentino out, you know, he is my friend”

“Wow, yeah, it’s needed three to the podium. And, I can’t wait to meet him, you know, as motogp rider”

“You know, you can’t just fall for a rider from a different team like that”

“They said that to me too” They laugh together. _Yeah, first step is done. My team mate is one of the funny ones. God help me. “_ Aren’t you going to drink something?”

“Oh, no. I can’t stay this long in Spain, going home already. See you in Sepang for the test”

“Be careful. See ya”

_Really hope we can be friendly._


	2. Chapter 2

Marc was really excited for his first MotoGP preseason test, in a couple of days he was going to Sepang and all he could thought was that he is going to be racing with the bests riders, ready to challenge them, but also cautious, he was so young, almost 20 against his team mate 25.

His team mate. He always admired him. He can’t deny that his racing style has much of Marco’s. The Spanish remembers watching his races in 2010 after his own race in his motorhome, amazed by the overtakes and aggressive style. Himself was naturally like that, he always enjoy a body to body race, happy when Marco defended this style, saying that that’s how motorcycle races are supposed to be.

“Hey, Marc” he almost didn’t listen his brother calling him, Alex was already sit by his side on the couch. “What are you thinking about?”

“Nothing, just a bit nervous about the test, I’m still not sure if I belong there”

“You do. You earn the place in Repsol Honda, you are the Moto2 champion, you deserve”

“I know, I just.. I… I feel bad about Dani, I wanted so bad to race with him, you know, he is our idol, but they needed to choose between him or me”

“You will race with him, Marc, only not in the same team, don’t be ridiculous”

“I am not being ridiculous”

“Sometimes I think I am the big brother here” Marc looks at Alex with the eyes saying I can’t believe you are saying it to me. “Don’t tell me you don’t like your team mate because I know you do”

“I do, I do, and he was really nice to me. And you told me not to be friends with him because he doesn’t like Spanish. I actually said that to him, but he didn’t care.”

“Eii, I never said that, but he has a past”

“So do I”

“Guys, stop fighting, dinner is on the table” it’s pointless arguing against their mother so they exchange punches and go to eat.

\--

“So how was your first contact with your team mate?”

Marco hadn’t time to talk to Valentino since the team presentation, they were all in the middle of new challenges, him with a new team, Vale returning to Yamaha.

“Was very good until he kissed your ass by saying he wants to race with you”

“Pff you are jealous that he likes me more than you”

“You are probably right that he likes you the most, he even mentioned my past with my beloved Spanish rivals” They finish the preparation of their motocross bikes, already ready to go the track. “But I’m hopeful that we won’t kill each other at least”

“Be careful, he is young”

“I am always careful” Marco puts his helmet on and accelerate, leaving Valentino behind thinking about everything that can go wrong with the two together as team mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's still a little sentimental for me to write this, but I want to continue. Next chapter the season will kick off!


	3. Chapter 3

They arrived in Qatar for the first race of the season. Marco had been the fastest during the pre season, followed close by the Yamaha duo. New boy Marc was next, switching positions with Valentino in some tracks. 

But Marc knew he is young, that he has everything to learn, but he couldn't help feel jealous about the relationship that Marco and Valentino share. His brother advices him to look for Dani, talk to him and ask for help, he was the rider of the satellite team and could help him learn about the MotoGP world. But he hadn't the balls yet to show himself to the man he idolized his entire childhood. But fuck, he really needed someone to share secrets like the two Italians.

And he wanted to help his teammate, gain his confidence, be a team like he always dream about when he was a kid. After all, they were already at Honda. Until he heard Marco talking with his team.

“With Lorenzo in second, if Valentino can beat him, will be better for us”

Marc couldn't help but feel a little odd about this comment. He wanted to help him, he wanted to help the team, he needed to show he was useful for them even if he's the rookie. That's why, after the press conference, at the hospitality, he confronted his teammate.

"Hey, Marco, why you said that?"

"Said what?"

"That Valentino can help you."

"Because he can."

"I can help you." Marc replied with his head down.

"No, you can't." Marco's firm voice made him sound like an experience rider, something he knew he wasn't, but he had to be with his teammate, otherwise it would become a mess and he couldn't do that with the team he always wanted to be, he couldn't allow them to be two immature riders.

"I can. I'm your teammate, I want to help the team." Marc's tone was innocent, something the Italian knew too well.

"You will, but not helping me, but by helping yourself.  You know how the company works, how this world work, it's the same, you are a World Champion, you can't act like that."

"Why Valentino?" He was jealous, yes, he couldn't deny it anymore.

"Vale won't help me, he will help himself, just like I told you, he will try to beat me and you should do the same. See you tomorrow on track."

With that, Marco left the Spaniard alone even more nervous than before. Was he trying to push him? All Marc wants is show the world what he can do with just 20 years, but he doesn't want to make a bad impression on the team. It will never be fair, he thought before going to the hotel to rest. Tomorrow will be a big day.

 

\--

Friday went well. Too many news for the fans, as Valentino Rossi returned to Yamaha to line up with Jorge Lorenzo, Dani Pedrosa left the official Honda to be the LCR rider, Marco Simoncelli signed with Repsol Honda to be teammate with the new boy Marc Marquez. 

Better for the two Italians who led the free practice with Marquez and Lorenzo following close. 

At qualifying Marco took pole, but not in an easy way, Marc followed his advice and made a lap only 0,013 slow than his teammate. And it brought a smile to the Italian face. It was going to be fun.

And the race didn't disappoint. Marco had an amazing fight with Marc and Valentino, plus watching his rival crash while leading. Vale back on podium and the Spaniard 3rd. 

Just the beginning of the season, a season that they both know will be the best of their lifes.


	4. Chapter 4

Marco knew it was wrong, push his teammate to be aggressive, but he couldn't let Marc, a rider he was watching since he started in the small categories and always showed to be someone who loves a challenge, be his second rider while both have the best bike. But he couldn't think that it can possible fuck him because the Spaniard is one of the best riders he ever seen. 

In Austin getting ready for the press conference, he and Kate were in their small motorhome, that they never changed since they started dating and travelling around the world racing. She is always by his side, and knows him better than himself. 

"Stop overthinking, you'll only know if you did the right thing after the season ends."

Marc was nervous, you could tell it by just giving a quick look at him. From the preseason he already loved the track and was still high from the previous race when he finished on the podium, and was his first race in MotoGP.  

He was sat in a couch on the team hospitality and not wanting to interact with anyone but still wanted to be with someone who was not his father, he was just tired for today with his advices, but possible could use them for Sunday. 

It was until Dani approach him, with his always wise look.

"It will get better, eventually."

Marc didn't know what he was talking about, actually, he couldn't believe that he was talking to him at all.  _Ok, you need to get used to it, you'll talk to Dani, to Valentino, they will talk to you, you are equal know, get used to it..._

"Sorry, what?"

"We can see you are nervous, but I think you'll have a heart attack. But it will get better, I promise, you'll get used to be on podium in MotoGP, it's not different from what you've been doing in Moto2,"

"Can you help me?"  _I've done it, I asked him for help, hope Alex is proud, thank you very much._

"What?"  _And now I'm fucked._

"I just thought that, maybe... if you want... of course... I can't make you d..."

"Yes, yes, Marc, I will help you, stop freaking out, it will be my pleasure. You know, when I started my teammate helped me a lot, I can absolutely do the same with you."

Saturday and Marco were on pole again with Marc in second, everybody at Honda garage was very happy and relieved that they chose well the both riders.

But it didn't last long. The second double podium never came. After a couple of laps, while leading the race, the Italian lost the front and had a big highside. The team, however, left happy because Marc won after battling with Valentino and Lorenzo.

Marc was happier the ever been. He just couldn't ever have imagined that winning a race could feel like that. He felt like his heart was going to explode with the feelings. When Valentino congratulate and shake his hand on the podium, he couldn't believe that he was living it, he thought he was going to wake in his bed in Cervera and see his brother face, but he didn't wake up because it was not a dream. He was really living it. 

At the party the team prepared, Dani was there, feeling very proud of his young rider.

"I told you it was going to pass. You did it!"

"Yes, yes, I did it, I still can't believe, Dani. I didn't know it was that good, it's even better than win the Moto2 championship."

"It's just the beginning, be prepare for what we'll do for the next races. I'm telling you, you'll fight for this championship."

He didn't want to think about it, but right now the feel like he can do anything, win everything and get everything he always dreamt about. Only one win, one tight fight and one mentor he always wanted, he felt like a king. His 20 years old didn’t mean anything from now one, because he was officially one of them, officially a MotoGP rider who won a race. But more, he was now in the history of the MotoGP and no one could take it away from him, not anymore.

That night, Marco wasn't expecting Valentino to be with him, after his podium. The boys invited him to celebrate with them the first victory, but he just couldn't.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were going to celebrate with your team."

"I came here to be with you, I know how you feel after you crash. I can't leave you alone" 

Valentino was worried, and with a reason. In 2011, Marco had a horrible crash at the beginning of the race in Malaysia, and he always recalled that day when he crashes. Not because of the result, but because of the fear. That day he fell and was hit by his best friend bike, broke his hip, legs and a collarbone because of the impact. He still could feel the desperation of not being able to move and not being able to respond the marshals and the doctors. He thought he would never race again, but he was lucky and fought to come back for the next season.

"Kate is with me, you don't have to." He said while heading to the small kitchen to get a bottle of water.

"You know what I mean." Vale was with him the whole time while he was recovering a little more than one year ago, feeling guilty that he could have ended the career of his best friend and successor. 

"It was not your fault, you didn't see me. And was definitely not your fault now, it was completely mine. I was an idiot when I did not accept his help and now he is leading the championship in his second race."

Valentino just hugged him. It was going to be a long season and he was going to make sure that Marco passes through it without hurting himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How I wish you were here...
> 
> Running over the same old ground  
> What have we found  
> The same old fears
> 
> Wish you were here...


	5. Chapter 5

He just couldn't believe his bad luck. He was convinced it would hunt him his entire career. Jerez was a track he always liked, he won races there and was convinced that this year he could try again. But his hope was taken away in the first lap, when he lost the front and knocked out the last person he wanted if was trying to avoid fights. And well, his teammate was very close to Dani Pedrosa since last race and well, he was fucked. 

But he could deal him later, the only thing he was thinking was about the last corner, when his wonderful and aggressive and talented teammate put inside the corner and overtook  _Jorge Lorenzo_. Marco had a history with him, was second last year when  _he_  was the champion and they... didn’t like each other. People say it is because Italians don’t like Spaniards... but he was kind of happy about what happened today. He liked Marc, really liked him. 

So he headed to the team party, leaving his insecurity behind. But instead finding Marc to congratulate him, he bumped into Dani and apologised, but Dani seemed a little pissed off about the race incident. 

“You are saying sorry for the wrong thing.” 

“What do you want me to say? I lost the front and you were there, not my fault you were trying to overtake from the outside.” 

Marc appeared before Dani could reply, knowing that wasn’t the best idea to let the two together and well, he liked both, he didn’t want to choose between his nice, smart and challenging teammate and the person who is helping him and he is considering a friend. After all, he just wanted to celebrate his second win in a row and championship lead. 

“Hey guys. Marco, let’s grab a drink, you just arrived” 

Marc grabbed his hand and took him to the bar. “I’m sorry you crashed.” 

“You don’t have to be. Congratulation on you win, I’ll be always happy if you beat Lorenzo.” Marco smile and Marc was overwhelmed that he was happy and smiling for him. 

“Thank you, I’ll always try.” In that moment, someone from the team stares at the two chat together, while Dani is distracted talking with a mechanic, leaving Marc much more relieve. 

“I think they like we being friends.” Marco catches Marc looking around the place, crowded with Honda employees.  

“Are we?” 

“I hope we are. Only if you don’t beat me at the end of the season.” Marc laugh at the speech and before he can reply with something as funny as his teammate, Dani heads to them. 

“Think It's time for me to go, I have another party tonight and I don’t want anymore trouble.” The Italian blinks and walk away from Marc, passing through Dani staring, enough to gain confidence again. Now he needs to put himself together and return to the high step of the podium. 

 

Next race was Le Mans and Marco were tired of the questions about the clash with Dani in Jerez and the journalist remembering what happened there in 2011. Back then he was young and stupid and he never thought anything before making a move, he learned a lot from the incident and he could say that he grown up after what happened, thankfully Valentino was by his side during the time and he could open his eyes. He is a better rider now, ready to be world champion and having three different championship rivals, which was everything he asked for, more challenge the better. 

But before he could answer the question about 2011, Marc took the microphone and answered for him.  

“I think you already made mistakes. Would you like everyone to remember them everytime? How would you feel? When we make mistakes and learn from them, it’s ok, we say sorry and never do again. It’s bad for Marco and it’s bad for Dani, he doesn’t want to get hurt again and Marco doesn’t want to hurt anyone, he never wanted, it was never his intention. If you are asking that Dani could have broken his collarbone again, you are insulting both of them. We respect every rider, you should too. Last race was a race incident, could have been me, or Jorge, or Valentino, anyone, it happens. And we are focus on this race, not what already passed.” 

He just couldn’t reply, he just looked at Marc, surprised with his wise words. Why would he do that? The press conference continued, with both Italians, Marco and Valentino, making jokes and laughing, the incident already forgotten. 

But when they returned to the box, Marco confronted him, he wanted to know why he did that. “You know, I like you both, you are the teammate of my dreams, you gave me confidence and I want to have a fair fight you on track. And Dani is the one who is giving me advices, who is helping me to learn everything from this world. I’m just a rookie and I don’t want to see anyone talking about you two like that, even if you don’t like each other, which I understand, I probably will hate someone someday.” 

And this time, it was Marc turn to leave before Marco could reply, leaving the Italian impressed.  

 

The race was everything Marco expected, he won with Valentino in second, Marc making a small mistake and missing the podium, but tonight the party was special, tonight he was sure that he had everything he wanted. 


End file.
